


Brave

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff with a smidge of angst, Honeymoon, Requested fic, airport, lunyx, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Luna is now Mrs. Ulric and she thinks about the happiness and the worries that the future might bring. Modern AU------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**meebo4life replied: Something sweet? These two deserve to be happy ;u;





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> For something sweet, I have Modern AU in mind. Sorry if this took long. Work is just eating up my time lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. :D Also, I included the constant headcanon (mine and @fabulanova-ffxv’s) that Galahdians have bracelets instead of rings for married couples. Luna would embrace that tradition for Nyx despite not being Galahdian.

Luna was in line to the cashier in a small souvenir shop when she felt something buzz on her hip. She took out the phone from her small purse and saw the tiny words flashed on the screen. 

_‘Found a milk tea place next to Pizza Hut. Meet up there?’_

She swiped the screen with her swift thumb, logged in a password and replied  _‘Sure’_ , adding a smiley and heart emojis before hitting the send button. And then the message bubble disappeared revealing the phone’s wallpaper, showing herself and him sitting close together, grinning in bliss, with the view of the sand and the waves behind them. Her sights lingered at the picture a little longer, letting that same grin grow on her lips as the memories of the beach resurfaced, as if it was an old memory. But the memory was neither old nor a dream. The tan lines were fresh. Her slippers still carried the sand. She still texted him with emojis for happy moods and a heart. The photo itself was taken just yesterday. 

The cashier, a lady wearing a cap that has light blue ‘Costa De Sol Airport’ printed on it, called for the next customer. The line grew shorter. Luna didn’t get much merchandise from the shelf, just a couple of keychains and refrigerator magnets. The standard small stuff. She regretted not bringing a jacket or a shawl while the store’s air conditioning blasted on the highest setting. Her eyes drifted from the traveling crowd and beyond the airplanes taking off. She could still see the ocean blue, glistening under the noon sun. Luna sighed, mentally noting that she should suggest returning here after a few years. She was sure that he would have the same idea. 

The person in front paid and left the counter, before the next customer would do the same. The line grew smaller and smaller. Eventually, it was her turn. Luna moved forward and laid out the stuff to-buy on the counter. The cashier greeted with a compulsory smile and typed on the registry. 

“That’ll be 2.99.” the cashier uttered. 

Luna’s brows rose in surprise and skimmed the price tags on the small items. The sum of the price should be about half more. 

“Are you sure?” the blonde asked. 

The cashier pointed at the poster on the right corner of the shop. It said in ‘50% Discount for Honeymooners’ in chunky bright colors.

“Oh,” Luna realized, “But how did you know?” 

The cashier gestured on the red bracelet that she wore on her right wrist - the one that people don’t usually take notice. “That’s a new marriage bracelet, right?” 

“Yes!” Luna nodded, pleasantly surprised. “Galahdian marriage bracelet.”

“I figured. My cousin married a Galahdian.” 

“I see.” Luna smiled. She paid for the items and thanked the cashier. The lady replied back a “Congrats!” before the newly Mrs. Ulric thanked her cheerfully and left the shop with a beaming smile. 

Yes. She was now, officially, Mrs. Ulric. 

The thought still gave her gut a warm fuzzy feeling that she couldn’t help but feel grow to her cheeks. The wedding was a few weeks ago and the blissful stay here in the picturesque Costa De Sol was indeed the honeymoon. It had been two weeks, two wonderful weeks with just both of them inseparably enjoying every second of it. And now she missed her husband even though they had been apart for just under an hour. 

After passing more stalls and shops, Luna arrived a few feet away from the milk tea place that was next to a small Pizza Hut joint. There were people occupying tables with drinks on their hands but no sign of her husband. She took out her phone, unlocked it and started typing with her thumbs. 

_‘Done with the souvenirs?’_

The reply arrived quick.  _‘Almost. Had to do a last minute shop. Forgot Selena’s souvenir.’_

 _‘I think we should’ve shopped together. It’s faster that way.’_ she replied back.

 _'I think you just miss me.’_  he added a silly face emoji.

Luna laughed. _'Of course. And do you miss me?'_

_'Absolutely. How can I not miss my wife?'_

She felt the warmth again and a realization dawned on her that marriage has made them into sappy teenageRs on smartphones. How quaint. Those cheesy romantic movies weren’t so far off after all. 

 _‘If you miss me so much, why are you taking so long?’_  Luna texted back.

_“Traffic in crowds and I think I might be a little lost.’_

He’s a Marine Sergeant. He would never get lost. _‘Ha ha.’_ she replied with a silly face emoji at the end. 

Luna entered the milk tea shop, took a seat and quickly informed the attending waitress that she would order later. The waitress left to concentrate on other customers and Luna watched the airport crowds. They mill about in every direction. Luggage dragged, carried and pushed. People rushing while checking time in their wristwatch. Vacationers with newly suntanned skin waiting on benches for their flight announcement. Families with eating take-outs together even in the middle of the busyness. And an elderly couple in an embrace after the man had gifted flowers to his beloved. 

This was life and she imagined that it’ll be like this in the future. 

She was once scared of the future. Just once. When she had first admitted her feelings to him. The man she fell in love with is a soldier and will always be, a man who might come back from his duties only to be buried six feet under. But at that moment, she also had hope that it won’t happen that way. So she bravely loved him as he loved her. She was brave in the sense that she would let her imagination take flight into the possibilities despite the fears lurking just slightly. After all, people had always said that bravery isn’t without the presence of fear. It is choosing to do what you want or what you must despite the fear. 

She absentmindedly traced the weaves of the bracelet she proudly wore. She wondered if he still had fears. No soldier enters the battle without any slight tremor. He himself admitted that. Life may not be as intense but she couldn’t help but wonder what he thought right now. 

A man entered, with two hard-shelled luggage behind him and a shopping bag full of souvenirs. His braids swayed as he turned to spot his wife. 

Nyx made a lopsided smile as he approached the table. Luna stood up a little and greeted him happily with a quick kiss on the lips when he was close enough. 

“You hate milk tea.” she said as if to remind him while she helped him place the bags under the table. 

“Well, it’s what you might be in the mood for.” he replied while he finished up tidying up their things and took a seat opposite her.

The blonde let out a small giggle. “I’m glad my hubby knows me well.”  

The waitress approached again with a pad and a pen. She ordered the blueberry milk tea for herself and coffee for him. 

“And I’m glad my wifey knows me well.” he said, bringing back the smile. The waitress left with their order on paper and he held her hand on the table. The beads on his marriage bracelet made a subtle tap on the wooden surface. 

“I think I’m not feeling the hubby-wifey nickname.” 

Luna laughed. “Me neither.” 

“How about ‘sweetheart’?”

“Too old fashioned.” 

“‘Babe’?”

She shook her head in amusement. “You know I hate that nickname.” 

He just sighed like he was exhausted. “Maybe we just stick to ‘Nyx and Lu’.” 

She had always just called him Nyx and he had always affectionately called her ‘Lu’. It had always been that way from the start. 

Luna nodded to agree. “Let’s just stick to what feels right.” 

“Yeah.” he breathed while his thumb rubbed on the back of her hand. 

He looked at the crowd as she had earlier. She watched him, his eyes, the traces of a smile, the tattoos.  She assumed he saw the life that she imagined. She remembered the deployment schedule that was sent to him by email. It’s a month from now. Remembering how little he had talked about it made her realize that he feared too.

She squeezed his hand gently. His sights turned back to her. “Something bothering you?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I’m just thinking about the future.” 

“Do you worry about it?” 

“Sometimes.” She paused. “Do you?” 

“Of course.” 

She couldn’t help but ask. “How do you keep those worries away?” 

He looked at the crowd of travelers again. “I just choose to look at what’s next.” 

“And what’s next?” 

He looked at her again, the same way he had looked at her when he was reciting his vows. “Building a home, having kids, growing old together… That kind of stuff.”

A smile crept up on her face. “Those are good things to look forward to.” she said. 

And somehow she felt braver with his words in mind, even though they have to fly back soon, to where life continues to get unexpected. It was better this way: being brave with him than being brave alone. 

The drinks arrived and their talks went back to the silliness and affection. He surprised her with a sparkly hairpin, revealing that he was taking long on purpose because he was buying her the gift. She kissed him for it and she wore the hairpin right there.

And then the conversation drifted to talks about their small apartment and how they’re going to place the furniture without making it seem cluttered with just both of their stuff mushed into it. He finally talked about prepping for his deployment and the ways to communicate online. She mentally took note of the care packages she would have to send him. The talks eventually faded. Drinks were consumed and the airport announced their nearing flight. They were going home. 

Luna saw the elderly couple with the flowers again and she let herself imagine the future once more. 


End file.
